For example, in a display window and the like, there is a case where illumination light is desired to be irradiated onto a mannequin equipped with a commercial article. In conventional technologies, there have been performed: light irradiation onto the mannequin by a spotlight and the like; control for a shape of irradiation light, which is performed so that only the mannequin can be illuminated in such a manner that a shape of the mannequin and a positional relationship thereof with a lighting fixture are measured; and the like.
Moreover, heretofore, as in Patent Literatures 1 and 2, a light projection device and a lighting device have been known, which are capable of projecting light with a shape, which is desired by a user, by controlling a shape of projection light.